


don't be that guy, nobody likes that guy

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [28]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's not a toy.” Hunter answers, his voice both peevish and reverent. It's kinda scary. “It's an action figure. A mint in-box 1978 telescoping Darth Vader. Put it down!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be that guy, nobody likes that guy

“The boxes around the entertainment center, there's movies and tv shows. Dig through them and find something. I don't have cable hooked up yet or anything.”

Hunter says something else but he's in his kitchen and the sound is muffled. Angel doesn't bother asking him to repeat it, just snags a box and starts sifting through the movies. After the game they'd come home to Hunter's with the promise of homemade lasagna, all of them too wired to sleep and too tired to just hit the sheets like they usually would. So. Food and tv.

There's not many boxes but what few there are are only half unpacked. Hunter had muttered something about only bringing the necessities and how most of his stuff was kept at his place in Texas. Gregor's being nosy, wandering around the living room and peeking into the empty boxes.

“Hey, cool.”

“What's co- rerrrrrrk!”

Angel has never heard a human being make that sound before. He blinks at Hunter, who has just come careening out of the kitchen with a manic expression in his eyes. 

“You don't know how to share your toys, do you?”

“It's not a toy.” Hunter answers, his voice both peevish and reverent. It's kinda scary. “It's an action figure. A mint in-box 1978 telescoping Darth Vader. Put it down!”

“It's a toy.”

Hunter squawks. Angel is about to tell Gregor not to be that guy, nobody likes that guy, when Gregor winks. Angel sighs. He's dating a troll. He gives Gregor a look... don't poke the moose, not when it feeds and sexes you. Gregor pouts but obediently places the box across the entertainment center.

The throbbing of the vein in the side of Hunter's neck slowly subsides. Angel waves a movie around, “Who's up for Star Trek?”

“Reboot?”

“What?”

“The new one.” Hunter sighs, looking entirely put upon.

“Yes.”

“No. Firefly. It's in the box of TV shows. You both disappoint me terribly and must be educated.”

“Whatever you say babe.” Angel answers. Gregor starts to say something. He shuts up when Angel punches him in the hip.


End file.
